


it's cautiously into the dark

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [4]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Priest 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Когда он впервые взглянул на Пастыря Люси, он подумал:“Этот человек спасёт её. Этот человек прогонит вампиров от Августина и вернётся обратно в виде ночного кошмара.”
Relationships: Hicks/Lucy, Hicks/Priest
Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882129
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	it's cautiously into the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's cautiously into the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200512) by [pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz). 



Когда он впервые взглянул на Пастыря Люси, он подумал: _«Этот человек спасёт её. Этот человек прогонит вампиров от Августина и вернётся обратно в виде ночного кошмара»._

Но он этого не сделал. И не будет. Хикс уехал из города, борясь с ощущением безнадёжности.

Недалеко, всего на несколько миль. К тоске и унынию он был склонен не больше, чем к тому, чтобы рассказывать о своих проблемах другим. Пастырь не поможет? Забудем о нём. Для Хикса было бы глупостью хоть сколько-нибудь зависеть от Церкви.

Тем не менее он был счастлив, когда тот стал его напарником. Счастлив, поскольку ему всё больше и больше казалось, что он не справится в одиночку. Читать вампирские следы? Да, он мог это сделать, и даже немного пройтись по ним, прежде чем отправиться в резервацию. Мог бы обшарить всё снаружи. Поговорить с фамильяром с пугающей мясорубкой.

Но спуститься на нижние уровни резервации? В одиночку? По собственной инициативе? Э-э-э… Может быть.

И когда бродячие вампиры вышли наружу… чёрт! Он бы достался не первому, может, даже не второму, но…

Но он не позволил бы гордости ослепить его в реалиях жизни и смерти. Он подозревает, что не пережил бы первой же встречи с вампирами.

Хикс считает, что где-то после этого он и начал… смотреть.

Сначала он только смотрел. Но в долгой поездке до Сола Мира, в которой было абсолютно нечем заняться, и ничто не отвлекало его от мыслей о Люси, взгляд постепенно стал изучающим. Изгиб тела Пастыря над корпусом мотоцикла. Пальцы, обхватывающие ручки. Кусок его рта, глубина морщин вокруг его губ и глаз под широкими линзами его очков в те моменты, когда он щурился от пыли и яркого света.

Пока они двигались к горному улью, изучение переросло в страстную заинтересованность _текстурами_. Как бы прочная ткань этого худи с капюшоном ощущалась на мягких подушечках его пальцев? А край паутины шрамов Пастыря на руках и шее?

В промежутке между подавлением животной паники, которую он почувствовал при виде Стража и его пронзительного рева, и очередным появлением Монахини, за которой он наблюдал с признательностью и лёгким трепетом, он поражался громкому грохоту сапог Пастыря на затвердевшей вампирской слизи. Неуловимой силе его рук-канатов. А потом ему пришлось уворачиваться, потому что всё было брошено, и Хикс не хотел получить сердитый взгляд за то, что не поступил так же.

Иерихон напугал его. Не так, как вампиры или Страж. Это не было похоже на напряжение перед выстрелом или на опасение при виде фамильяра или похожего чудища. Когда он ходил по улицам мрачно молчаливого города, он сгорбил плечи, не сводя глаз с чужой спины. Он подолгу и подозрительно смотрел на тени, боpолся со своими чужеземными предрассудками, чтобы осмотреть дома как полагается. Теперь Иерихон был городом мёртвых и призраков. А он был нарушителем.

По коже Хикса поползли мурашки, голос разума закричал _«Уходи! Убирайся отсюда!»_

Но он проигнорировал это, продолжив копаться в мусоре.

Хикс знал, как он звучит. Он видел это по их лицам, тяжёлым выражениям, нетерпению. Сочувствие, запятнавшее взгляд Монахини провело черту, необходимую ему для продолжения — хоть он и знал, что если Люси больше не будет Люси, когда они найдут ее…

Но до тех пор он будет драться. Спорить, умолять, уговаривать. Поступать иначе было бы предательством. И… что-то такое витало в воздухе рядом с Пастырем, когда они возвращались к этой теме, что заставляло его беспокоиться. Что-то особенно неправильное, что его подстегнуло.

Знание, что мужчина, быстро завоевавший симпатию в его глазах, был отцом его любимой. Ладно. Как бы там ни было, это было глупо.

Признание Монахини удивительно быстро возвращает Хиксу разум. Прежде, чем верх берёт та его часть, которая знает, что заражённая Люси должна быть казнена, что третий или четвертый вампир убьёт его, просто проходя мимо, _оу_. Внезапно он увидел сходство.

Ладно, выстрел. Никакого блядского _чуда._

В этих поразительно старых глазах он увидел отголосок огня Люси, свирепости, которая привлекла его к ней. Ее упрямство в плечах Пастыря, ее решимость быть сильной в его обманчиво слабых поникших пальцах.

Хикс задавался вопросом, почему все задом наперед, почему он видел девушку в ее отце, а не наоборот. Почему смотреть на это с правильной стороны кажется таким трудным.

Должен ли он был сказать Люси? Что он не был… счастлив узнать, что Королева всё ещё была там, но был доволен. Рад, странным, немного кровожадным образом. Он не был готов снова быть шерифом Августина, и в частном порядке Хикс был взволнован, обнаружив, что Люси пришла в себя. «Они сделают чёртову парочку, если потренироваться, » — самодовольно подумал он. И он не видел последнего из Пастырей, неизбежность, которую к несчастью предвидел. 

Неа. Не стоило говорить ей, решил Хикс, когда они вместе оседлали байки фамилиаров. Не то что он ухитрился влюбиться в её отца в то же время, что и в неё. Однажды. Скорее рано, чем поздно, если его догадки были верны.

Когда Пастырь и Монахиня повернули свои залатанные байки в сторону Соборного города, Хикс притормозил их, чтобы пожать руки. 

Сначала — Монахине, улыбаясь в ее добрые глаза и желая, чтобы у него хватило смелости обнять ее так, как хотелось. Он решился сжать её пальцы с такой теплотой и благодарностью, с какой только мог, чтобы оставить шанс проникнуться этим жестом, и вздохнул от того, как понимающе она поджала губы.

Затем — Пастырю. Долгое время он просто наблюдал за тем, как их ладони соприкасались. Хорошенько пожав руку пожилого мужчины, он отбросил ту часть себя, которая наслаждалась даже этим простым и коротким контактом, и, встретившись с ним глазами, не улыбнулся. 

«Увидимся, » — сказал он. И это же имел в виду. Пастырь был озадачен жаром в его тихом и жёстком голосе, и кивнул.

«Рассчитываю на это, » — ответил он, и Хикс улыбнулся.


End file.
